SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS
SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS is a card game created by SNK Playmore in 2006 for the Nintendo DS. It is a sequel to SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash and features more characters from both SNK and capcom, as well as a new system. Metal Slug related cards Character cards Marco Rossi Trait: Rarity: B HP: 300 BP: 400 AP cost: Output force: Ability: Energy Emission When this Character Card counterattacks, it gives 600 damage pts. to your opponent when its battle reaches an end. Profile: A corporal in the Government Forces who lost his buddies to the carnage of Morden's coup. He now thirsts for revenge. But this cool customer is a deep thinker, contrary to what his macho exterior evokes, who loves PCs and AI viruses. Tarma Roving Trait: Rarity: C HP: 800 BP: 400 AP cost: Output force: Ability: Slug Flyer The BP for this Character Card becomes the same as an opponent's Character Card you select. Profile: Tarma Roving is part of the elite Peregrine Falcons squad. He's Japanese in spite of his looks and hails from Hokkaido. His hobby is motorcycles and one day he'd like to run a bike shop. If he can ever leave his pal, Marco. Eri Kasamoto Trait: Rarity: B HP: 300 BP: 300 AP cost: Output force: Ability: Megaton Memphis Mammy Gives opponent 500 damage pts. Profile: Eri is a Second Class Sergeant in SPARROWS, an intel agency of the Government Forces, taken off the streets to become a spy. But the life of a spy for the Memphis Megaton Mammy wasn't for her so she joined SPARROWS to be an expert at pyrotechnics. Fio Germi Trait: Rarity: A HP: 200 BP: 400 AP cost: Output force: Ability: No Problem. I'm OK! Roll the die. The number x 100 is then restored to the HP of this Character Card. Profile: Fio's the only daughter of Genova's rich Germi family. Germi tradition calls for duty in the army and Fio accedes. Bound for a cushy job in the regular army, Fio's mistakenly put in SPARROWS and end on the front line. General Morden Trait: Rarity: D HP: 300 BP: 400 AP cost: Output force: Ability: Coup D'état Increases the damage from Action and Counter Cards for each player by 100 until your next turn. Profile: The leader of coup d'état and labeled Satan's Stand-in fell in league with Alatol, the ancient culture of Antarctica. With their help he mounted his coup to take over the world. He's obsessed with coups, but Marco and Co always stop him. Mars People Trait: Rarity: D HP: 300 BP: 200 AP cost: Output force: Ability: none Profile: This martian is hard to fathom with his pee, poop, poo-wha, but he now lives in Osaka and works at a noodle shop. He came to help with Morden's coup it seems. With this guy, it's all seems. What can I say? He's a martian, for God's sake! Action cards Subjugation Day Trait: Rarity: B AP cost: Effect: Gives 300 pts. damage to all Character Cards. Marspeople - METAL SLUG No one knows why these guys came to Earth but they have a thing to say: Pee- po padooh! One thing for sure is that a look at their Super Solar Ray will tell you is they haven't come in peace. This's War! Trait: Rarity: B AP cost: Effect: Lets you select 1 of your and 1 opponent Character Card. Then all Character Cards except the chosen ones get 300 pts. of damage. General Morden - METAL SLUG Rolento - STREET FIGHTER Morden: I rule this world, fool. Rolento: Don't make me laugh, you silly tyrant with a crappy mustache. Morden: Don't dis my 'stache, you freakshow! Counter cards Free at Last! Trait: Rarity: C AP cost: Effect: Unfreezes all of the frozen Character Cards in your Ring. Hostage - METAL SLUG PF Squad's made to fight a lonely battle against the coup led by General Morden. Their only help comes from hostages taken on front over the world in the form of ammo and food. Supply Run Trait: Rarity: C AP cost: Effect: After choosing 1 Character Card, the die rolls to give 100 times the number rolled in restored BP to that card. Rumi Aikawa - METAL SLUG Rumi weaves through the front with her giant backpack on her back as the guns roar. Her backpack's filled with the provisions that Marco and the gang can use at the front. But what's with the tiptoeing?